There are numerous biomedical applications of fluorescent nanoparticles scattered in the literature. The use of nanostructures in a variety of medical, clinical and biomedical applications is limited by their biocompatibility. Indeed, scientists and engineers have spent considerable amount of time and effort in the development of biocompatible nanostructures.